Meet the Future Robinsons
by AJ Garcia
Summary: Hey, yes you. You know that crazy guy Cornelius? The guy I'm supposed to marry? Well, someone forgot to tell me because only one of us knew about our future together. You can just see the bumps that relationships, can't you? After Cornelius went to the future and came back, I thought we had something. And we did, if you consider repellent as something to have. Because he left me.
1. Chapter 1

**Meet the Future Robinsons**

 **Chapter One - Elementary**

* * *

He was cute.

He was extremely cute.

Okay, he was really, amazingly, my white prince kind of cute. He was much more so than a baby frog.

Let's not misunderstand. I thought he was cute in a different way than the girls in my grade thought he was. He listened to me. He said he thought my science project in elementary was right. I'd never forget that.

His words and his faith in me had warmed my very soul, not to mention my heart...

But I never saw him after that.

The day I met Lewis he had became a hit sensation. News reporters had been all over him, teachers swarmed to have their picture taken with him, and he was adopted soon after. He then transferred to a private school closer to his home.

Jenny heard from Roger, who was friends with Dean and Rebecca, who overheard Lewis' new mother explaining to some adult that Lewis wasn't taking the transfer idea well.

But still, he left.

How I wish we had time to talk after that science fair. Who knows? Maybe we would have been friends.

Golden hair, blue eyes- I drew him once, trying to commemorate him to memory in one of my older journals. Of course, my artistic abilities at age ten didn't really do him justice, but I kept it all the same.

Time ticked on and days passed, yada yada. Every once in awhile I would see him on the television, or hear about him over the radio. It seemed everyone was obsessed with him. So obsessed, in fact, that it began to annoy me. Soon I was the one who turned off the tv whenever his face appeared, the one who walked away whenever his name was mentioned. And I had forgotten about him, for the most part.

No, seriously, I did! Cross my heart!

I focused on other things, such as catching more frogs, taking karate classes, and keeping my big brothers from the ego plague that seemed to be going around... This went on for years and I quickly moved on to jujitsu and Kung fu. Piano lessons had turned into percussion and horn instruments. And of course, I still studied my frogs. Mom and dad believed my "green phase" would pass, but the joke was on them. I was never going to give up my dream.

"Francine!" My mother's voice bounced off the walls of the stairs. "Delilah got out of the yard and is going after your frogs again!"

My face snapped up from the journal to see the reflection in my mirror turn horror stricken. "No!" I raced down the stairs and bolted out the door to the covered patio. Off in the distance, I could spot the golden retriever as she chased my babies around their pond. Two trees stood near the water, a tire swing hung from one of the branches. The pond water was murky and the size of a large pool. Big dragonflies floated above the overgrown grass.

"Delilah!" I screeched like the little girl I was. I darted for the dog. She was about to bite Franky when I tackled the huge pooch to the ground. Cold mud soaked through my pants. I knew they were most likely ruined. "Bad dog! Very, very bad dog," I gripped her by the collar.

After returning her to the fenced yard, I jogged up the steps to my white country house. The two-story old house was the only place I had ever known. With a father that was a farmer and a mother that was a homemaker, we didn't have the need to move around much. The drought for the past three years had been tough for us, but we were fine. My father had said so.

My steps creaked the worn floorboards beneath. Mom stood in the entryway, waiting for me. Her face contorted as she handed me an orange and white checkered towel.

"Honey, those were your church clothes."

"I'm sorry." I was unsure of what else to say. I knew I had done wrong, but if I had to choose between my frogs and looking fashionable, I would have chosen my babies every single time.

"Honey," dad was in front of the television, "did you know that Robinson's kid is already in the 7th grade? And he's Franny's age."

 _He's two years older,_ I wanted to correct.

"Interesting. Francine, didn't he go to the same school as you?" Mom's hands flatten her apron as she headed for the yellow tiled kitchen.

"What do I care? All boys have cooties." It was with worn hands that I rubbed the towel against my arms.

"I see," Mom paused to send me a backwards glance, "Someday your opinion on that might change."

I wholly doubted that.

* * *

 _ **Super happy for this new story about Franny from an**_

 _ **angle we all have been waiting for. We all know who**_

 _ **she ends up with, but was that fate? We will soon find**_

 _ **out. Please stay tuned and enjoy the read of this Disney**_

 _ **film fanfiction! Thank's for your time and feel free to review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Meet the Future Robinsons**

 **Chapter Two - Junior High**

* * *

" _Cornelius Robinson graduates at age 14..."_

Mom played with the volume. The interior of the minivan was a cool gray in color while the outside was white. We have been stuck at this red light for the last two minutes. I leaned my head against the window with a _thump_. It was too early for school, much too early for thinking, scheduling, gossip. _And don't even get me started on answering numerical questions._

Pulling back, I banged it against the glass again.

I've attended Joyce Williams Elementary since forever. Being in Junior High was so huge and yet so unimportant that it made my head hurt. It was such an accomplishment to be in middle school until everyone remembered we would be upstairs instead of down.

Blinking my eyes, I watched a girl jog with her dog. _What kind of dog is that? Sitsu- sitzu-?_

 _The coffee hasn't hit yet_. Art, one of my big brothers, had left me the rest of his cup. A couple more spoonfuls of sugar and cream had made the cup of joe worth the wait. But where was the caffeine? It would just be my day if Art decided to go decaf. _I'll make a mental note to speak with him about his poor life choices later._

"Wonders never cease," mom lightly hit the accelerator. "Francine, did you hear that? The boy is a modern day genius..."

My dark head lifted. I was about to tell mom to turn the blessed thing off when I saw it.

Too fast, too big, too soon, to stop.

The window across from me shattered and my arms raise as my weight was thrown against the door. Gravity must have been playing games, because, in a blink of an eye, I was being pulled to the ceiling.

The seat belt was becoming an uncomfortable tug against my chest. Suddenly it was hard to breathe, but I could still see.

I gripped my seat belt. "Mom, mom, what's going on?"

Craning my neck, I looked to the driver's seat. Mom hung there limply with her arms above her head. She didn't speak.

"Mama?"

I tugged on my seat belt, but the button wouldn't release!

"Mom! Help! Somebody! Help! Mama!"

My screams were abstinence and noise, even to my own ears. Sirens neared. People tried to talk to me, someone cut me free and dragged me from the minivan. Paramedics asked none of of right questions because none of them had to do with my mother.

 _What is wrong with everyone?_

The hospital was mostly pastel colors and smelled old. Dad was there, more frantic than I had ever seen him. He was shouting at a nurse with his hands in his hair. Art picked me up in his arms at some point. His shoulders were shaking. Gaston, my other brother, drove us home late in the evening.

 _But mom won't come home._ No one would say it, but I knew. I knew. And I was not surprised when dad came home and asked to speak with me.

He groaned as he sat in his blue recliner, like he was twice his age. I made for the couch, but he caught me by the waist and dragged me to his chest. With our dog settling at the foot of the recliner, I snuggled down into dad's lap.

 _I'm not going to cry,_ I tucked my head under his chin. I listened to his heartbeat with every breath he sucked in. He smelled like the sunshine and the dirt he toiled. He smelled safe.

"Take a few days off from school," he sounded as worn as old leather.

"Alright." It wasn't a question, but that didn't matter. That was it. Some kids would be excited at the idea of skipping school. Yeah, right. Wednesday had come, then Thursday, then Friday- I ignored the rising sun and the nagging feeling that I was missing something, many somethings each morning.

Saturday came all too soon. I helped around the house and dressed when Art told me to.

Gaston drove dad's old truck up to a special kind of park, one that released souls and allowed others the chance to say goodbye. Many cars were already there as I made a path after the family.

There were so many crying people.

Stepping up to that hole was easily one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. I had to constantly remind myself that she was gone. They weren't putting her down there, just the remains. _Her beautiful body..._

Eyes pricked.

 _Her soft lap, her huggable waist..._

A shuddering breath.

 _Her kind smile, happy eyes, firm, healing hands..._

Tears threaten to fall and I bite my lip while they fill in the hole. Gaston pressed a red rose into my palm. I don't want to take it. Red roses... They were her favorite.

I looked up and _he_ was there. Lewis. Cornelius. Rhymes with genius. Whatever. Not only that, but he was staring at me. Dark eyes met deep blues from across the way. My wrist covered my nose when I sniffed.

His lips moved and form a silent pleading. _I'm sorry._ For what? Mom's death? My pain? His absence from my life? All of it? It doesn't matter because I was bawling anyway.

I am shoved forward with my brothers to lay down the roses. Others move forward after. I was watching just one, though. His blonde hair was a little longer and he was a little taller, but it was definitely him. His black lapels were silk, matching his tie.

He gently lays a pink rose on top of my own and steps back, allowing me the chance to see his parents.

I'm the first to go back to the truck. I sat on the bed of it and looked to the surrounding fields. If I squinted, I could spy the skyscrapers in the distance. But here? Here I was surrounded by wheat, corn, and cotton. The livelihood my family had lived off from for so many years. And now my family was one member short.

"May I take a seat?" I'm surprised to see not Lewis, but his mother.

"Uh, sure," I wiped my nose while scooting along the truck to make room. The woman took petite steps to the truck and hopped heavily onto the back, shaking the whole vehicle.

"You probably don't remember me, but I judged at the science fair in your school two years ago. You can call me Lucille." The woman had plump hips and tall hair.

"I'm Franny."

"Ah, I know who you are. Cornelius speaks highly of you."

I rubbed my nose again. "Uh... Who?"

"Cornelius, my son. Oh, I bet you knew him by his other name. Lewis," I manage a small nod as she continues, "Hm. But let's not talk about him. How are you, my dear?"

I shifted. "I'm fine. Really sad."

"That's perfectly understandable, logical, and all around acceptable."

"Yeah, I guess... I just don't know where to go from here. I don't even know if I can be happy anymore that she's go- not here." My left fingers tugged on my right, massaging the joints.

The older woman hummed. "Sounds like you could use a dose of KMF."

"What's that?"

"Encouragement. It's short for Keep Moving Forward. No matter how hard it gets, your mother wouldn't want you to give up, would she?"

I shook my head.

"Good, good, keep that chin up. Now, how about your family come over next Sunday for lunch?"

"You'll have to ask my dad-"

"Already on it!" exclaimed the woman, taking off and setting her sights on my dad. Lucille was odd in every sense of the word and it had me shaking my head.

At the end of the day, dad didn't accept the invite to lunch, but Lucille came over every other day for the next week to teach me how to cook easy, fast meals. For an odd lady, Lucille was in her element in the kitchen (and she made dynamite cookies). The time was precious as well as amusing. And it wasn't long before I found myself smiling again.

Annnnd, to top it all off, my frogs had babies.

* * *

 _ **Managed to get this edited today. Hollah. In the future**_

 _ **I am going to attempt to update at least one story per**_

 _ **week, probably Friday. School has begun and the insanity**_

 _ **is prevalent. As far as this chapter is concerned, it took a**_

 _ **drastic 180 in the story timeline. We all know Franny is the**_

 _ **happy go-lucky character, but it has been my exsperience**_

 _ **that the most happy people in the world sometimes deal with**_

 _ **the most excruciating maturity and come out the better for it.**_

 _ **This has been an emotional chapter for our dear girl. Builds her**_

 _ **character, don't you think? Oh, and she saw Lewis, too. Where**_

 _ **has he been? Care to guess?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Meet the Future Robinsons**

 **Chapter Three - High School**

* * *

This was it.

This was take back Franny's Life Day.

I strode toward my school in red tights and a long white top. Using my free hand, I straightened my already straight pale yellow cardigan and double checked my long ponytail. It was a crisp morning in January and I liked it. Loved it, even.

I slammed the school doors open, prepared.

My grand entrance was, uhh, hard- since I showed up to school an hour early…

 _But that doesn't matter._ I considered this practice. Tomorrow, I would make the same entrance right at the last moment. It would be epic.

I strode by the one geek sitting on the floor and the janitor mopping the hall. I smiled to both though neither really took notice. It was like I was invisible.

As none of my teachers were present yet, I took to the three flights of stairs to the roof, to study my latest music. Now seeing as how my awkward freshman year was over, the real fun could begin. _Here comes the fun of being a sophomore!_

 _Perhaps I'll try out for the cheer squad..?_

I shook my head. _Better not. With how much dad needs me to make dinner and run the house, there wouldn't be enough time. Besides, I don't even look like a cheerleader. I could assist in a few karate classes again, perhaps. But the cash turnover is hardly worth the hours._

The door to the roof squeaked open and a monotone reached me. "So, you're back."

I twisted to see a tall stick of a girl emerge from the metal doorway. Her clothes consisted of black jeans with a white top. Not a bit of color on her aside from the hot pink bow in her hair.

"Lizzy, where else would I be?" I smiled, knowing any other greeting would be considered unsavory.

The pale girl shrugged in what seemed to be disinterest as she removed her shoulder pack. I watched my childhood friend become cozy near a fenced ledge, opening a book against her legs. "Figured you would have made off to Broadway, or Hollywood by now."

My lips pulled a frown. "Why Hollywood?"

Lizzy grinned a secret smile and I manage to catch it's short appearance. "All those famous actors always need more bodyguards. Why do you think I keep you around?"

I scoffed a laugh at that.

This was nice, seeing a side of my friend so rarely shown to others. So many people thought Elizabeth was creepy and weird growing up, but what they all failed to see was that Lizzy's mono tone _was_ her voice. It didn't help matters that she was slow in speech when she was young and then there was the fact about her clothes... She wore black dresses all the time as a kid and no one understood why. Everyone but I.

Liz confided in me pretty early, considering her lack of a trusting demeanor. She wore black because it fit all occasions: church, school, weddings, parties, funerals... Liz wore black because it was all she had and her mother had to make it work.

It wasn't her fault and I realized that.

I shook my head at Lizzy. "How does it feel to be a senior?"

The older girl turns a page. "Fine. You going to date Greg McCallahan?"

"I don't know." I blinked, music books forgotten, "If he asks me, I guess. But why would he?"

"Because it was obvious to everyone he wanted to last semester."

My fingers find each other and I pop the knuckles. A habit of mine. "He has a girlfriend, Liz."

"No."

My hands froze. "What?"

"He doesn't."

"Wha-no, how could you know that?"

Liz spared me a quick deadpan look. "Facebook."

I felt my jaw drop as my good friend returned to her reading. With shaky breaths, I pulled out my iPad. But even Candy Crush couldn't ease my nerves. _Is he really going to ask me? What would he say? What would I say?_ This was the most terrifically horrible thing that could happen on the first day of school. My thoughts were beginning to circle on a tangent that simply wouldn't stop.

Greg McCallahan.

 _The_ Greg McCallahan. Captain of the basketball team and one of the elite jocks of the school. Everyone wanted to either date him or be him, and he wanted to date me? This was a dream come true!

The warning bell rang and scared my heart to pieces.

"Let's go," sighed Lizzy.

In the fifty-five minutes I had been on the roof, the school had become it's roaring self. It was like the building had come to life. The hallways were deafening, voices bouncing off walls and mixing into a blended noise. Bodies squeezed past each other in their haste.

I nodded goodbye to Lizzy and rushes off to class.

That is, until I was jerked back by my arm. With the force of the swing bringing me back, I would have hit a trophy display if a second hand hadn't wrapped around my waist. Steadied, I fully see the face so close to my own.

"Hi." A brunette guy, towering two heads taller than me, smiled.

All the blood inside my boy raced upon recognition. "G-Greg. Uh, hi."

"Sorry to nab you like this, but I wasn't sure how else to stop you."

"It's fine," I squeaked, feeling his hand still on my waist.

He blinked once. "Francine, wanna have pizza tonight? With me?"

I winced at the name usage.

"I..." While I blinked rapidly, I breathed deep before saying-

"NO!"

All those still gamboling a tardy whipped to face a short girl, who was pointing an accusatory finger at us. "You will not!"

Greg looked quickly between I and the pointing girl. "Who's that?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea."

* * *

 _ **There we have it ladies and gentlemen. Though Franny is a nice, friendly sort of girl,**_

 _ **I don't see her as the boy magnet in high school. With how busy she is taking care of**_

 _ **family and focusing on music, she sounds like someone who doesn't have a lot of average**_

 _ **friends. Her mother's death could have a hand in her current status, too. We also got to see**_

 _ **Lizzy from the original show in this one. So misunderstood but we love her, right? Perhaps**_

 _ **a few of the old cast will make a guest appearance, too? What do you think? Thanks for all the**_

 _ **support! Until next time.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Meet the Future Robinsons**

 **Chapter Four - High School**

* * *

"Let her go!" The little girl resembled an avenging angel in her pale, baby blue dress. "Now!"

That was something unexpected. Fanny's eyes meet Greg's for an instant, but that instant was too long for the girl. The short thing appeared suddenly very close and kicked him in the leg. He released Franny, groaning as he stumbled away. _A kick like that will bruise._ Franny's gaze snapped to the blonde girl.

The teen had half a mind to shove the kid. "Hey! I don't know who you think you are, but that was rude. You should apologize."

The girl who seemed no older than seven had the decency to look ashamed for a second. But it was only for a second, for by the next she was red with hot air. "I will not! Not after everything he's done!"

"And what did I do?" Greg folds his arms, "Kid, I don't even know you."

"Ughhh," the blonde girl growls and throws her hands up in the air, "I can't tell you, but you should listen to me! You both should stay away from each other!"

Greg scoffs with crossed arms. "What are you, a seer or something?"

"Yes! That's it! Thank you for summing up my existence! I see the future." She points to Fanny again. "Don't date him." The girl's high pony tail made her seem taller than she was.

"Alright, that's it, the party's over," glared Greg, "Who are you? Where are your parents?"

"I can't tell you that." The child took an intimidating step forward, and her eyes revealed the fire she held within. The dress and hair may have made her seem cute, but this child was the farthest thing away from docile.

Greg was not to be intimidated and took a commanding step forward. "Then how about you mind your own business, little girl?"

"I'll mind my own when you do!"

Franny opens her mouth just when the bell rings. The fierce cry has set everyone in motion, scrambling to class. Shoulders brushed Franny back until she was down the hall, losing sight of both the girl and Greg. She decided not to fight it and lunges for a desk. She and at least five others have received their first late notices for the year.

Later that day, Franny took a seat at her favorite table. Liz appeared as she sat up from laying on the bench across the table. She took one look at Franny and laid back down with a sigh. "Am I going to have to kill someone?"

Franny took a frustrated breath and dug her fingers into her raven hair. "No! I just- wait, are you willing to kill someone?"

Lizzy smiled. "Only my enemies."

"Elizabeth," Franny groaned with eyes closed. "You need a new motto."

Cue a very slight eye-roll from the elder of the two.

"You were saying?"

Franny leaned her elbows on the hard plastic tabletop. "Greg asked me."

Liz sat up and folded her arms, leaning into the table. "Your answer?"

"I didn't get to give one."

"Saved by the Bell, as per usual."

"Not even close!" Franny growled lowly while opening a can of her favorite juice. "Some little girl interrupted me before I could get a word out! Then she forbade me from going out with him, and they started arguing! It was like slipping on a mental banana, Liz. And then she kicked him-"

"Hold it. She kicked The Greg McCallahan?"

"The Greg McCallahan."

"Just making sure." Elizabeth waved her hand. "Continue."

"Okay, so then I told her to apologize, but then the bell rang, and I was swept away by people. I don't know where he went, I don't have any idea where she went, I don't even know if they are both still alive."

"Are you going to eat that?" Asks Liz, pointing at the whole tray of food. Absentmindedly, Franny pushed the plate over as she continued to speak.

"What am I doing to do, Lizzie? He may not even want to date me now. And I had never seen that child before in my life. Why was she in the building in the first place? They aren't even allowed here!"

"Sounds like something you need to ask the kid."

"I don't even know her name."

"Ask that kid, then." Lizzy lazily lifts her finger to point over Franny's shoulder. The younger of the two turned to see the same little girl from earlier enter the cafeteria. From this distance, she could have been mistaken as a midget, but Franny would recognize that lilac dress anywhere.

Liz poked her arm. "Sargent Handsome at 2 o'clock."

Franny snapped forward. Sure enough, Greg was entering the cafeteria from the other side. He was joking with a few guys from the basketball team.

"I'll talk to you later." Franny gathered her things, preparing to go undercover and prevent a world war three in her school. It was an exaggeration, but that was what High School was all about.

That, and dating.

She made a beeline straight for the kid.

* * *

 ** _Hello! We got to see more of Lizzy and The Greg this chapter. Interesting._**

 ** _I can't wait until Lewis get's in on the action! His character always fascinated_**

 ** _me. He grows up and makes a lot of mistakes, but he is very likable. Franny is_**

 ** _beginning to show the peer pressure and status quo syndrome this chapter. The_**

 ** _who is dating who virus that occupies many schools across the world today. We_**

 ** _are beginning to see Franny's wherlwind of a day that she calls her norm. Drama,_**

 ** _in other words. Let's see where this drama takes us... I hope you enjoyed!_**


End file.
